


Avoid the Light

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deep Mind Control, Did I mention PWP?, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Melkor is his own warning, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, Why did I write this trash, dildo, wait
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: Fingolfin’s hate and desire about Feanor went all the way through his Lord Brother.Feanor为被迫方，至少开始是这样，最后顺奸。总归依然是大JJ肌肉荡夫系列FF主，有Fingolfin主导下的短暂互插拜蘑菇丝神教成员，操其他人是开胃，操费诺里安才是主要。再次废话警告：垃圾PWP，无洁癖，小黄文惯用的傻逼弱智情节，都成年了，别当真。
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Fingolfin/Finwe, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon/Maedhros/Ecthelion, Fingon/Maedhros/Feanor, Fingon/Maedhros/Glorfindel, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, OCs/Feanor
Series: Six Contes Moraux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Kudos: 6





	1. Fingolfin x Feanor

Nolofinwe严格禁止家中孩子谈论两性方面的话题，Findekano这天和Turukano谈论宴会女士的低胸着装被他抓包，他罚男孩子们去外面擦三天围墙。

他听到Findekano对Turukano小声嘀咕：“果然我们家的孩子都是无性交配出来的。”

Nolofinwe差点发作，但他忍住了。

Findekano一定是被他的兄长教坏了。

他听说Feanaro很早就对他家的未成年进行所谓的“性教育”，虽然费诺里安的长子和次子确实是美德的榜样，但他也教出了Turcafinwe那样一个行走的荷尔蒙发射器，以及和Feanaro一样没有成年就结婚生子的Curufinwe。

他气得头疼，转身，走去书房静静。

他走过寂静的过道，过道两边都是各异的肖像画，全是他美丽而高贵的家人。  
他赞许地点头，心情稍微好了一点。

他念了咒语，走进书房，然后关门，反锁。屋内窗帘拉着，很暗，他挥手，点亮了Feanaro之灯。  
清脆的铃音传来。

他眨眨眼，望着令他头疼、不安和烦躁的来源。

“Feanaro之灯，这个名字真的是非常自私，仿佛你才是唯一的光源，你把双圣树置于何地，Feanaro。”他不赞成地摇头，喃喃，望着书桌前，正对门口的木质大扶手椅上，那个浑身赤裸，被M型打开双腿，双手双腿都绑缚于椅子扶手的精灵。

精灵沾满精液的长发早被他清洗过，上面的发饰被他重新固定好了，只是下半部分有些汗湿，略杂乱地粘在裸露的胸前，他拿起梳子，再次梳理好了，说：“头发乱了就不好看了。”精灵徒劳地挣扎，他捧起他的俊脸：美丽的眼睛被黑绸带蒙住，性感有型的嘴里塞着口球，口水顺着张开的嘴和口球的边缘留下，结实而光滑的绳索在精灵的脖颈、后背、肩膀，和下胸围处打结绑缚于沉重的椅背，勒紧的绳索衬托这位精灵的胸肌更加挺拔。Nolofinwe伸出长手指，拨弄了一下精灵粉色乳头上的乳钉，乳钉上挂着两个精致小巧的铃铛，精灵敏感地唔唔叫着，挣扎着，胸肌带动乳尖晃动，铃铛不时发出清脆的叮当声。

他微笑着，手指顺着绳索继续往下，精灵不停动弹，他毫无预兆地抬手给了精灵一巴掌：“不要动。”

精灵毫不理睬，继续挣扎，Nolofinwe的手指在他扭动的，被牢牢绑缚的健美和汗湿的肉体上移动，他数过他完美的腹肌，到了腿根，他轻点精灵勃起的大阴茎，精灵仰头，他的尿道插着细棒，细棒从龟头露出了一些，龟头前端不时分泌出液体，精灵的后庭插着一根巨大的银质阴茎。那阴茎上被黑魔王赋予了魔法，从前天晚上插进去后，就震动到现在，精灵一直处于高潮的边缘，却去不了。

Nolofinwe全都想起来了。

前天，他在父亲的宴会上，和Arafinwe一起轮奸了他们的大哥。

在黑暗Vala的魔法蛊惑下，人们都陷于性欲的迷雾，最开始，是美丽的Maitimo。  
费诺里安长子和最强的两位Valar一同消失了一会，回来的时候，他浑身都是神明才会有的、好闻而催情的精液，从他断断续续的喘息和叙述中，人们得知，刚才短短几秒间，他被两个Valar在无限的时间和空间中操着，连续高潮了数个万年。在他们身下，他看到了无限可能的美好未来。  
他告诉他们，精灵和Valar就是为了满足这种无限的美好而诞生的。  
Melkor和Manwe回到了宴会中，Melkor掰开Maitimo美丽小巧的肛门，Manwe抬高了他的双腿，让大家看他的神经和身体已经和以往不同了，人们撸动下体，羡慕地望着费诺里安的长子被Valar本体享用过的身体，发现他的肛门弹性非常好，不管插入多少巨屌都保持了弹性和紧致，没有一点松弛。

Nolofinwe远远望着掰开肛门求操的Maitimo，不同其他人，他完全没有了参与的乐趣。特别因为Findekano一早就上前抱住堂兄的肩膀，充满保护欲，但也同样充满了情欲地，一面吻着他，一面和别人一起操他。Maitimo不停笑着，喊着“更多，给我更多！”

Nolofinwe摇头，和Melkor对视一眼，Melkor对他点点头，于是他离开盛宴，把被他操晕过去的Feanaro带回了家，禁锢在城堡西侧，这间他绝对不会被打扰的私人书房内。

+

同样在这间房内，两个月前，Melkor突然现身，把他按倒在地毯上，撕开他的裤子，用手指粗粗扩张，手指插入，他的肛门立即流了血，血液充当了润滑，他被魔王反剪双手，一手按着脖子，从背后，被可怖的大屌猛地贯穿，他瞬间高潮了。  
那以后，他被不停操着前列腺，并被强制延迟高潮，像个破玩具那样，又痛又爽，后庭流着血，被狠操了一整个晚上。

他翻着眼白，伸着舌头，下体勃起了一个晚上。

金圣树的光芒出现时，魔王要他开口求他，才会让他去。  
整个过程他都保持了一些清醒，他并不想完全屈服，却也没有感到多少仇恨或者羞辱。  
他是个男人，被操一下并没有吃亏。  
信仰Valar的他，从一开始便意识到力量的差别。  
Melkor的力量笼罩了他，他不会和Feanaro一样，成天把不信Valar挂在嘴上，还去做诅咒老天的蠢事。  
Nolofinwe想明白了，他被操着，同时也享受着。  
他和妻子七十年前就没了性爱，除了几十年都不会有一次的自慰，他从未在性交中得到任何值得怀念的欢愉。他曾以为这辈子就会这样平静地过下去，他永远无法理解Feanaro为何能生出七个小崽子。

被Melkor开苞后，他明白了性交的真谛：这种失去自我的交付所带来的快感，是无法用言语形容的。

汗水一滴滴滴下来，他问：“啊，哈啊，你把我当作Feanaro的替代品，你的魔力能进入人们的心灵，让我们从心里，啊，啊，臣服于你，所以你能轻而易举控制我的心，但Feanaro的心和家门，嗯，啊，哈啊，啊，你一个都进不去。”说这些话，让他几乎要去了。太舒服了，他望着自己哭泣的阴茎，想象着Feanaro华丽锦袍下的身体。

魔王在他身后惬意地摆动胯部，说：“你几乎对了，睿智的Nolofinwe。只是你要知道，Feanaro是我早晚会得手的猎物，我只是想把最好吃的留在最后罢了。”  
魔王察觉了他的内心所想，顺势扩大了他的淫欲。

他幻想着操自己的是Feanaro，口中终于喊出了类似求饶的声音，虽然他和Melkor都知道，他求的不是Melkor，他舔着自己的嘴唇，叫着：“好爽，是的！就是那里，就是那里，你好棒，你是最棒的，操开了，我被你的大鸡吧操开了，求你，让我去，让我去，让我去，不要再蔑视，折磨我了……求你，把你高贵的精液射在我里面！”  
Melkor并不介意他想着谁，他非常满意，亲吻了他的后颈，加大了操弄的力度，也松开了高潮禁锢。仅露出了屁股，上身衣袍几乎完整的Nolofinwe立即被猛烈的快感吞没，他仰头，身体向后猛一折弯，露出淫荡和满足的笑容，和魔王一起攀上了高潮的巅峰。魔王的阴茎并没有因为射精软下，而是缓缓地继续抽插，他爽到口水都流了出来，呻吟着、疯狂地骑着魔王的大屌，把自己操上了连续高潮，在魔王射精的半小时后，他才浑身痉挛、依依不舍地射干了最后一滴精液。

后来，他虔诚地含着魔王的大屌，帮他清洁精液和污迹，他向魔王许愿，只要能让他操到Feanaro，他愿意为他做任何事。  
Melkor告诉他：“我会用各种方法，操你全部的家人。”

他的意识已经随着绝顶的高潮而被魔王蛊惑，但他并没有意识到，只是毫无感觉的回答：“随便你，只要给我Feanaro。”

Melkor觉得他很有趣，他临走，不但随手治愈了他肛门的撕裂伤，还在他的身边，留下了一根巨大假阴茎、一个口球、一根尿道棒和一捆柔软的绳索。

Nolofinwe那时并不懂邪恶的Vala用意何在，他以为魔王要他自慰。  
他根本不屑这些，他以前确实想着Feanaro自慰过，但现在他早长大了。

儿时的爱依然在他心中，只是那爱变成了更为复杂、类似于你死我活的战斗的东西。

Melkor给他的不光那些器具，还有一些法力。

那以后，他能够触碰Feanaro而不被别人发觉，他的胆子渐渐大了。

最初，他发现，他心中想着Feanaro的裸体，即便靠得很近，Feanaro也没有在意。

第一天，他触摸了他的脸。

毫无反应。

然后一发不可收拾，他借着王宫处理事务的机会，抚摸了兄长的胸，他的臀部，他的阴部，有一次他甚至当着父亲的面，隔着袍子，把Feanaro摸硬了。  
Feanaro无视了他，分析完了数据，找了借口，平静地和父亲告辞离开。

直到十多天前，发现从Formenos回来的Findekano在家里的豪华马厩偷偷地操Feanaro，他明白，Melkor得手了。

他望着长子在长兄身上发泄欲望，望着长兄摇着形状诱人的挺翘屁股不断夹紧年轻人充满活力的鸡吧，然后闷哼着高潮。

他想象邪恶Vala的黑色巨屌也曾在长兄和长子的翘臀间进出，把他们操成性奴和精液容器，他为他们感到高兴。

他们离开成为真正的一家人的那天不远了。

他转身离开的时候，立即忘记了自己看到的和所想的，重新变成了那个公正和睿智的二王子。

下一次见到Feanaro，他才会想起这一切。

这样的日子，直到宫廷宴会。

他终于操到了他。

+

从宫廷宴会回家，他继续玩弄了Feanaro一整个晚上，Feanaro被他从昏迷中操醒，恢复了神志，他忘记了宴会和Melkor的一切，高声咒骂着Nolofinwe的无耻和淫荡，也不管自己正在高潮的余韵中，臀部依然随着Nolofinwe的抽插摇摆，脸色绯红，伸着舌头，随时都要去的样子，看上去诱人极了。

Nolofinwe庆幸自己提前用Vala的绳索把Feanaro绑了起来，在不停的咒骂声中，他用口球封住了Feanaro的口，把假阴茎插入他粉色的肛门，又插入了尿道棒，用绳子绑住他阴茎的根部，确保他射不出来，然后他去宫廷处理了一天一夜的事务，完全忘记了Feanaro的事。他听人说起Feanaro又不告而别去远行了，他摇头责怪长兄对家庭和国家不负责任。

金圣树的光芒中，城内的人们礼貌地谈论昨日的宴会多么高雅，Nelyafinwe殿下的发言多么精彩，他让所有人都心怀希望和爱意，Valar们和他握手，对他赞不绝口。

Nolofinwe想，确实是这样，Maitimo是个完美的孩子，Valar们也中意他……

自己不争气的长子什么时候能达到那种高度。

他郁闷了一天，回到家，又遇到本文开头的一幕，他狠狠地惩罚了长子和次子，生着闷气。

现在回到书房，看到裸体的、被绑缚的Feanaro，他回想起自己成功的一切，开心地笑出声。

“Feanaro，你的长子确实像你，是最好的精液便器。昨晚，如果不是我把你带回来，你也会像他一样，四肢着地去到男人胯下，恳求我手下英俊潇洒的重臣们操你。”

精灵怒吼了，他一天一夜无法高潮的身体虚弱地挣扎了，眼罩下流下清澈的泪水。

Nolofinwe撸动了几下兄长哭泣的阴茎，他触摸了一下他肛门内的假阴茎，往里推了一些，得到了一阵压抑的呻吟，“我知道你很想要。想要就点点头。”

精灵强忍着，咬着口球，没有任何动作。

Nolofinwe无所谓地笑了笑，挪开了手，他从书桌上拿出一本书，拖了椅子，在Feanaro面前坐下，安静地读了起来。  
那是一本Rumil的思想集，Rumil是对Feanaro影响最大的学者，而这本书来自Finwe王的宫廷图书馆，那里面有Feanaro秀气而有力的字迹所写的批注。

Nolofinwe借回这本书，曾想从中找到打败Feanaro的方法，他抬眼望了一眼他目中无人的兄长那哭泣却得不到释放的坚挺，想着兄长前日在自己身下辗转求欢的样子，在心里嗤笑。

“精神上的进步往往伴随着对美好信仰的需求。”Nolofinwe读出来，他的兄长正偷偷夹紧后庭，索取假鸡吧的摩擦，Nolofinwe装作没看到，评价，“模棱两可的废话，信仰也分此和彼，又有谁能决定哪一种是美好的呢？我的兄长，对Manwe的信仰造成了我们的嫌隙，对Melkor的信仰反而能让我们紧密地结为一体。那么，我便可以说，后者是善良的，对吗？”

他的兄长脸颊绯红，嘴巴咬着口球，皱着眉，只是发出呜呜声，Nolofinwe继续：“你用你的高傲、你的地位折磨我和我的家人，我的兄长，看看我是怎么对你的，我只想让你舒服。我也确实让你舒服了，在宴会上，你在我身下去了八次，Arafinwe操了你两回，那笨蛋根本没有耐心等到你高潮，就去和你的儿子们鬼混了，而我，从开始，就只和你一个性交。哦，你含了我家十二名大贵族的鸡吧，你把精液全都咽了下去，抚摸着乳头，还想要更多，我想你不会喜欢那些你称为‘低贱’的鸡吧来操你的骚穴，所以下令让他们离开了。”

Feanaro愤怒地、猛烈地摇头并挣扎，他肛门中的鸡吧因此而动得更加激烈，猛烈的快感让他的挣扎显得虚弱而无力，去不了，他依然去不了。

“为了你，我和Melkor达成了协议，我信奉他，他便赐予我他的力量。这个协议，全都是因为你：那就是，我要在你神志完全清醒的时候，操你一次，让你得到你所求的绝顶高潮，协议便达成了。那以后，你的每一部分，都是属于我的，以后不管你和谁做爱，和你的儿子也好，和你妻子也好，和父亲也好，”他合上了书，笑，“除了那名伟大的Vala之外，从今往后，你只能随时随地地满足我的需要，并且，只有我的鸡吧才能让你达到高潮。”

Feanaro猛烈地动弹，激动地咬着口球，口球把他绝望怒吼的声音完全压住了，更多的口水流下来。

“当然，我也有一定的付出：这个协议达成后，我也只能从你的身上取得我所要的高潮，同样，除了那名Vala之外。我和任何其他人性交都不会得到解放。”

Feanaro听懂了，他的挣扎有所减弱，被遮蔽的双眼望向他的方向，整个人微微颤抖着，喘息着，似乎有些不相信地望着他。

“我懂你的意思，兄长，我认为这是一种优于无性婚姻的选择，所以我不认为这是一种牺牲。”Nolofinwe说，“从我的童年时代开始，我一直相信你和我是一体的。所以，对在此之前，你对我的一切不敬，我都丝毫没有在意。我知道胜利是属于我们彼此的，让我们面对现实吧，我们会一起达到这个目标，Feanaro。”说着，他解开了Feanaro的口球，“回答我，你想要吗，我的兄长？”

“……去你妈的。”Feanaro吐了他一口，恶狠狠地说，“无耻的狗杂种，Nolofinwe。”他不顾下身一阵阵的快感，口齿清晰，咬牙切齿地说，“你这个低贱的混血杂种，我永远不会同意这种不要脸的协议，你明白吗？”

“嗯，我明白。”Nolofinwe擦了擦Feanaro的唾沫，抹到Feanaro的阴茎上，润滑着，说，“是你没有明白，我的语言大师，签订协议的是我和Melkor，你只是协议中的一项条约和物品，你没有决定的权力，我只是出于礼节告诉你而已。”Nolofinwe伸手，在对方愤怒的骂声和呻吟中，拔走了Feanaro肛门的阴茎，大量肠液一下子喷涌而出，喷湿了Nolofinwe的衣袍下摆，他并没有在意。

他望着兄长洞开的、轻轻收缩的肛门，开始从高领开始，慢慢地解开自己的衣服。

“你不得好死，Nolofinwe，你这个下贱的……”

他叹息一下，终于再次给Feanaro戴上了口球：“我喜欢你的嘴，它很灵活，弹性很好，是天生用来服侍我的鸡吧的，兄长，但这不表示我喜欢听它说话。”

他全部脱完后，揭开了Feanaro的蒙眼绸带。他深深望着他，然后将绸带在Feanaro的阴茎上打了个好看的蝴蝶结。

Feanaro对他怒目而视。

就是这个眼神，Nolofinwe想，这美丽的双目，一次次地挑衅他，贬低他，却让他无比地眷恋。

他要弄坏他。

他吻他的睫毛。Feanaro猛地拿头撞他，他有所准备，灵活地后仰，避开了，Feanaro上半身被绑在椅背上，并不能动作幅度太大，绳子勒入他的肉中。

Nolofinwe早就硬了，他的坚挺对准了他的柔软。

“看看，是谁征服了你，我的兄长。”

他居高临下地，进去了。

Feanaro隔着口球发出了低低的、凄惨的叫声，Nolofinwe知道他是舒服的，因为他被扩张的内壁立刻贪婪地咬住了他。

Nolofinwe知道Feanaro现在随时都会高潮，他已经被折磨了那么久，他也了解Feanaro的身体中的每一部分，他直击他的前列腺。

他随时能让他去，只要完成这个协议，Feanaro就永远是他的了，高贵的、高傲的、该死的Feanaro，永远只会在他的身下无助地呻吟。

但他不想让胜利的结果来得那么早，他要享受Feanaro崩溃的每一秒。

他挺腰，一下一下地操着，问他：“舒服吗？你的内里吻着我，你这样的精灵，居然有那样柔软的内里，真的，好舒服。”

他一面抽插，一面解开蝴蝶结，很慢很慢地拔出了兄长阴茎中的尿道棒，并拉松了绑缚他阴茎根部的绳索。

Feanaro愤怒而轻蔑地瞪他一眼，然后闭上了亮闪闪的灰眼睛。

他明白Feanaro想凭意志忍住这个高潮。

发现这点，Nolofinwe轻哼一声，停止了抽插，拔出了阴茎，Feanaro诧异地睁开眼，Nolofinwe重新把假阴茎插入Feanaro的肛门，他转过身，用手指掰开了自己干涩的肛门，对着Feanaro直立的阴茎，心一横，用力坐了下去。

Feanaro的灵魂在尖叫。

Nolofinwe闭上了眼，感受后庭的充实，想，好满足，又流血了。

疼痛使得他的阴茎软了下去。

他要的就是这个效果，他要让自己感受到被Feanaro强要的感觉。

“操我，兄长，你嘴上不是一直很想操我吗？”他一面无情地撸动自己的鸡吧，一面开始大幅度地上下起伏，用Feanaro的阴茎操自己的肛门。铃铛声激烈而有节奏地响着。

Feanaro在他身后拼命挣扎，但是那挣扎只是使得他插得更深，他很快顶住了Nolofinwe的前列腺，Nolofinwe仰头淫叫：“啊！就是那里！好棒，不愧是我的兄长。”

Nolofinwe开始不管不顾地追求快感，Feanaro体内的假鸡吧配合他的幅度，更猛烈地攻击Feanaro的敏感点。

“是的，操我，操我，兄长，不管你多么恨我，我给你操，你是最棒的，而我是淫荡的，我要你，射给我，啊，哈啊，射给我，射给我！”

在无数次地撞击后，他听到身后悲哀地低鸣，Feanaro的鸡吧杂乱无章地狠干了他数十下，突然涨大，他的后庭被一道道滚烫的精液充满。

他一面疯狂撸动自己，一面顺着Feanaro射精的节奏，继续用臀部夹着兄长的鸡吧，上下起伏，然后他喊着“我们在一起了！”也射在了自己的手中。

一阵寂静，他察觉了身后的安静，他起身，看着精灵低垂的头，头冠也已经歪了，他充满爱意地，重新帮他戴好，然后解开了Feanaro的口球。

Feanaro淬了他一口：“狗杂种，我并没有感觉什么异样……”话音刚落，Feanaro的眼神变了，突然变得温柔和无助，然后性感的红唇微微张开，舌头伸出来，Feanaro带着颤音，说：“操我。”

Nolofinwe挑眉，Feanaro抬头，红着脸，渴望地看他：“操我，操我，我要你的鸡吧，不要假鸡吧，假鸡吧不行！”

他撸动自己的软鸡吧，说：“你想要这根？”

“给我，给我，给我鸡吧。”Feanaro的肛门中的鸡吧依然在动，乳头的铃铛摇晃着。

他充满爱意地，松开了Feanaro的绳索，Feanaro身手敏捷地，一个用力把他扑倒在地。

当绳索套在他的头颈，他意识到上当了，Feanaro目光清明地骑在他身上，俯视他：“半兄弟，见你的黑色Vala去吧。”

他望着他，望着他美丽的脸庞和身体，对他说：“动手吧。”

Feanaro迟疑了，Nolofinwe一直望着他，Feanaro双手收紧绳索，让他呼吸困难，他依然一动不动，Feanaro肛门里的假阴茎依然在震动，这样紧密贴合，使得Nolofinwe的下身也慢慢抬头，他很快完全硬了。

他觉得这样死在兄长手中也不错，至少他想要的都已经得到了。

他不想闭上眼睛，他目视着Feanaro的灰眼睛，那里面有了变化。

Feanaro低下头，说：“我不是弑亲者。你只是被邪恶操纵了，我的兄弟。”

Nolofinwe被这温柔的语调击中了。

Feanaro试图站起来，但腿被绑缚了一天一夜，早没了力气，他又坐下去，这下假鸡吧一下子插到底，Feanaro惊呼一声，也硬了。

Nolofinwe抬手，说：“让我帮你拔出来，兄长，”他犹豫了一下，说，“对不起。我错了。”

Feanaro没有拒绝，Nolofinwe大着胆子，一手稍稍托起Feanaro的臀部，一手捏住了假阴茎的根部，往外拔，Feanaro闭上眼，咬住了性感的嘴唇。

这个简单的动作，让他没有看到Nolofinwe的笑容。假阴茎又被退了回去，直击他的前列腺，Nolofinwe一个翻身，勾腿，用全身的力量压住Feanaro的四肢。

Feanaro意识到兄弟想做什么，拼命挣扎了，这一次，他再也没有能够推开他。

Nolofinwe单手按住Feanaro的手，抚摸他的乳钉，引起他的颤抖，然后换手抽插他后部的假阴茎，Feanaro仰头吸着气，还从牙缝中骂着他：“放开我，我杀了你！你这个无耻之徒！你这个杂种！！”

Nolofinwe一下子拔出了假阴茎，用自己坚硬的鸡吧对准了Feanaro流水的骚穴，扑哧一声操了进去。

Feanaro瞪大了眼睛，突然安静了。

Nolofinwe脖颈的绳子依然挂着，Feanaro也还捏着绳子的两端，但是他只是捏着，不敢相信地，望着他，慢慢地，他的眼神再次变得淫荡：“操我，用你的大鸡吧操我，操我，求你，好痒，我下面好痒！”

Nolofinwe感受到兄长的内心突然完全对他开放了。

刚才，那是兄长最后的挣扎，虽然晚了几分钟，但Feanaro终于被他征服了。

诺多的长王子在他身下，主动张开双腿，开始摆动他完美的臀部。

Nolofinwe稍稍拔出鸡吧，然后猛地操了进去，Feanaro的甬道立即湿滑地挤压上来。

“哦，好棒！”Feanaro张开嘴，Nolofinwe低头吻住，他们的舌头开始了互相推挤，Nolofinwe感受到Feanaro灵魂的最后一点挣扎，他错觉Feanaro会收紧绳索，立刻绞死他，但那只是错觉，因为他抽插了没多久，连那一点挣扎也消失了，Feanaro强健修长的腿勾上了他的腰，把他更紧地压向他，他的口腔也完全打开，任凭Nolofinwe的舌头进去攻城略地。

他们不停交换唾液，他们胸前的汗液混合在一起，室内满是交配的声音和欲求不满的喘息声。

Nolofinwe越插越用力，啪啪啪的声音混合着水声，Feanaro的臀部和他的抽插形成了完美的配合，他们快速而有默契地撞击在一起，每次撞击都舒服地让他们恨不得立即死去。

“哈啊，你操得，好棒，Nolofinwe。”Feanaro抚摸着他的胸肌，亲吻他，喘息着，说，“你好强壮，啊，那里，对，是的，好舒服，我的兄弟，你什么时候这么强壮了，啊，哈啊。”

“我没有停止锻炼，我的兄弟。”Nolofinwe说，“我平时也会和家里的领主们一起训练。”

“一起做爱？”Feanaro歪头，问他。

“我只属于你。”Nolofinwe用力地顶了他一下，引起兄长快乐的颤抖。

“证明给我看，我的兄弟。”Feanaro的手指抚摸着自己的乳尖，铃铛丁零作响，他挑逗地望他，舔着嘴唇。

Nolofinwe加大了力度，Feanaro短暂的优雅体态立刻变成了淫荡的姿势，兄长抬手搂住他的宽肩，他们的胸部摩擦着，追求更紧密的接触，他不管不顾地深吻他：“操我，啊，哈啊，操我，对，就是那里，你好棒，Nolofinwe，亲爱的，求你，再不要让我一个人……求你。”

“永远不会。”Nolofinwe的坚硬连续不断地撞击他的柔软，他们的下身一次次地撞击在一起。

Feanaro脸色通红，身体仿佛有了高热，他在他强壮的脖颈间喊：“操到了，啊，操到了，啊，哈啊，嗯，啊，好爽，好舒服，最痒的地方，操到了！跟我一起去！跟我一起去！”

Nolofinwe稍稍拉开了距离，望着Feanaro的高潮脸：他的兄长也贪婪和急切地望着他。

他们的下体不停撞击，Feanaro的阴茎颤抖着，撒着前液。

他几个大力的挺身，注视着他的兄长，任由兄长的内里夹着他的鸡吧，喊着淫荡的话，把他一起带上了高潮。

他们的射精持续了很久。

他们互相拥抱和亲吻，谁都不愿意停下。

这样才是正确的，他们本来就是一体。

他抱着Feanaro，不知不觉流下了眼泪。

Feanaro抱着他，摸着他汗湿的后背，让他听着他的心跳。Feanaro吻走了他的泪。

然后Feanaro想起了什么，坐起身，让Nolofinwe躺下，他去到他身下，说：“刚才就想说，你这里流血了，我的兄弟。”

他伸出柔软的舌头，小心地，一圈圈地，舔他的肛门。

Nolofinwe感受着兄长的温柔，说：“小时候我受伤，也曾想过你会帮我舔伤口，我知道那并不可能实现。”

“舔伤口并不助于愈合。”Feanaro非常正经地解释。

“我知道。”Nolofinwe说，“你舔我，只是想操我。要知道从此以后，我们除了和那个Vala，只能互相取悦了。”

“有这个原因。”Feanaro说，他同时撸动Nolofinwe的大鸡吧，然后抬头，亲吻着他的龟头，含住了，含糊地说，“但你的肛门一时半会好不了，我允许你继续操我。”

他们俩都硬了。

“精灵夫妇之间的欲望，在生小孩之后会缓解，或者消失。”Feanaro给他口交了一会，分开双腿，直起身，掰开自己的屁眼，主动坐上来，让他进入他的身体。他几乎不敢相信这幸福是真的，他很快进去了，他们舒服地，同时哼出来，Feanaro立即开始上下骑乘他，揉着自己的胸，说，“男性之间一旦结合，因为不会有小孩，这种欲望永不会缓解，会一直强烈下去，所以我们的学者一直把同性性行为归为Melkor的邪恶魔法。”

Nolofinwe有些惊讶，这是他从没想过的东西。

“想也知道，我的性欲特别强烈。Nerdanel早已经拒绝和我做爱了，虽然我们依然爱着，她有时会用手帮我解决。”Feanaro有些难过地说，“但我们从生完双胞胎便分房睡了。”

Nolofinwe望着Feanaro在自己身上起伏，望着他的俊脸，望着他的乳钉、他吐着前液的鸡吧，望着他们交合的地方，他看着自己的阴茎消失在兄长修长的腿间。

他觉得兄长从没有像现在这样美丽和强壮，这也是兄长第一次显得这么无助。

带着情欲的喘息，Feanaro说下去：“现在，Nolofinwe，和性欲强烈的我单独绑缚在一起，以后我一定会找你做个不停，你后悔吗？”

Nolofinwe托住Feanaro形状完美的、瘦而强健的腰，开始挺动下身，他轻说：“你猜？”

此时门外有人敲门，说是Arafinwe殿下拜访。

他们安静了一会。

Nolofinwe说：“你可以留在这里，也可以和我一起出去，一旦出去见人你就会忘记这一切。只要避免私下和我见面，你就不会……”

“哦，去他的。”Feanaro美丽的嘴唇吐出了脏话，他的屁股重新开始上下起伏，“我知道你进来锁了门，Nolofinwe，没有人能够打扰我们，继续。”

伴随着门外的敲门声，和Nolofinwe故意的评价：“有人在门外你似乎更紧了，我的兄弟。”

很快，Feanaro紧咬着嘴，发出连续的、情欲的闷哼，拼命摇动乳钉，头上的冠冕早就歪了，他疯狂地，仿佛溺水一样，把自己插射了。

Feanaro的精液射在他俩的腹部，有些射到了Feanaro的下巴，Nolofinwe依然硬着。

敲门声停了。

Feanaro舔着自己的精液，也用嘴喂给Nolofinwe，他的臀部理所当然地用这个姿势继续骑了下去。

望着这样的兄长，操着他火热的骚穴，Nolofinwe心里有了更多如何操他的念头。

他们过于关注彼此，谁都没有想到刚才门外的声音属于Melkor。


	2. Fingolfin x Feanor x Everyone？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宫廷群交，高潮延迟，王座Play  
> （这垃圾文居然还被我写成了系列

“你的意思，就算我一出门便忘记了我和你的事情，你也会记得？”Feanaro用修长的手臂在他身上支撑起自己，抬头，挑眉望他，他的另一只手在他的乳尖打转。

他们像野兽一样做爱，做了一个下午和一个晚上，现在天色微亮，Nolofinwe几小时后便要去王城，他们一起去书房内室洗了澡，中途Feanaro用肥皂洗下体，洗着洗着主动张开腿，自慰给他看。  
望着他粉嫩的肛门毫无困难地吃下了大块的肥皂，Nolofinwe又硬了，他们在浴缸里狠狠干了起来，湿漉漉地，又干回了书房，Nolofinwe拉开窗帘，让Feanaro正对漆黑的落地窗，在窗口操他，嘴里说：对面只要有人，便会看到你打开双腿，翘着鸡吧，被人狠操的贱样。  
Feanaro被操到玻璃上，口中喊着“看我，看我！我被亲弟弟操到了高潮，我喜欢亲弟弟的鸡吧！以后再也离不开了！看我！看我淫荡的样子！”他剧烈地射了。  
之后，Feanaro终于稍稍压抑了欲望，询问Nolofinwe这一切的经过。

“我看到你便会想起一切。”Nolofinwe老实说了自己获得的能力，他交代了自己对Feanaro的上下其手。

Feanaro脸色有些严肃，他听了，站起来，开始一声不吭地穿衣服。他参加宴会的盛装早已经被折腾坏了，他的衣服是Nolofinwe找来的普通便服，他们身高体重相仿，可以互穿。

Nolofinwe心想他终于还是生气了，特别听到他还在尊敬的父亲面前对他下手。

“这是Melkor的力量，我的兄弟。”Feanaro穿好衣服，去镜子前梳理着头发，说，“不可能就这样让你使用而不用付出代价。”

代价就是整个家族都被Melkor操成了婊子。Nolofinwe在心里想，但他发现了什么：“你是在担心我，我的兄弟？”

Feanaro停下了梳头发的手，说：“不，我在想你活该。”

这才像是他的兄长，Nolofinwe认命地点头。

Feanaro走到他面前说：“玩个游戏，稍后我回家换身衣服，也去宫殿，你继续触摸我，看能做到什么地步不被发现。”

“你疯了？”Nolofinwe问，他有些期待，也有些犹豫，“你想在宫廷众人面前……”

“我把没有记忆的自己完全交给你，我相信你不会真的让我出状况，我的兄弟。”Feanaro说。

“万一，万一这个法术在大庭广众之下，不能有更多的接触……”Nolofinwe喃喃，“即便是Melkor，也需要使用迷雾和淫药才能控制那么多人的思维啊。”

“万一是那样，没有记忆的我会立即拔剑杀死你。”Feanaro毫不犹豫地说，“但万一你成功把那样的我操到了高潮，我会给你奖励。”

“奖励是缓慢地拔剑杀死我，对吗？”Nolofinwe没好气地问，“你就一定要带剑入宫吗？”

Feanaro笑出来，他的笑容非常美，Nolofinwe相信自己会为了这个笑容做任何事。

“你爱我，Nolofinwe。”Feanaro认真地说，“但老实说，我不太可能真的爱上你，我们都一把年纪了，明白做爱并不代表真爱。Melkor恨我，他想玩弄我的心，把我的自尊踩在脚下。现在获得黑色法力的是你，以后可能是任何人。任何人都有可能像你一样操我，或者更糟，像Melkor一样玩弄我，玩弄我的Maitimo。”他痛苦地皱了眉，“是的，我想起来了，我看着我最骄傲的大儿子被轮奸的心情，当时只有满心的喜悦，但现在……”他摇头，“我知道，离开你我便什么都不会记得。直到Melkor再次出手，我就会变成那个彻底淫乱的我。我想看看我在清醒状态会被玩到什么样的程度而毫无知觉，由你来做，我至少有些安心。我也想让你知道，不要爱我，不要投入，我和我家这样下去，不会有好的结局。当然最好的状态是，Nolofinwe，你只想向我报复，那就冲着我来，不要手软，把我往死里操。”他笑了，这笑容有些凄惨，有些冰冷。

Nolofinwe安静地望着Feanaro，然后说：“我答应你。”

Feanaro随后检查了他肛门的伤口，似乎因为有了Vala的力量，他的伤口在洗澡时就已经愈合了。

他亲吻了他的臀部，然后又跪在他腿间，非常仔细地给他口交了一回。

他吞得很深很深，压缩着口腔，良好地压抑了自己的吞咽反应。这是一次无比完美的口交经验，Nolofinwe摆动胯部，一次次地深喉。

很快，Nolofinwe在他口中释放，Feanaro咽了下去，告辞离开。

书房的门关上了，一丝温暖随着Feanaro残留的温柔一起远离了他。

Feanaro刚离开，Melkor便解除了隐身，出现在他身边。

Nolofinwe知道他在，他对着玻璃操Feanaro的时候就是操给窗边的Melkor看的，不知道为什么，他的兄长看不到Vala的灵魂，而他可以。

反正这都是那个Vala设计的，他要好好利用自己的优势。

“非常不错，你把他操得我都看硬了。”Vala说，“难怪Feanaro会错觉你爱他。”

“我当然不爱他。”Nolofinwe说，“他喜欢玩安全可控的强奸游戏，正好我也想到了这点，我会好好玩他。”

“大概，你会需要我的帮忙？”Vala问他。

“当然需要。在你的统治下，他居然敢期待会有什么不好的结局，我的Vala。”Nolofinwe舔着嘴，说，“你看他说得那么不愿意，结果说起Maitimo被轮奸，立刻硬了，那淫荡的婊子，只恨被各种鸡吧轮的不是他自己。”

Vala笑起来，一手摸着他的屁股，在他的腿间进出，一手摸着他和Feanaro相似的俊脸，亲吻了他的蓝眼睛，说：“我喜欢你，Nolofinwe，你会做出比我想象的更有趣的事。你下面也很痒吧，交给我。”

Nolofinwe顺从地扶着落地窗玻璃，翘起屁股对着邪恶的Vala，张开了双腿。 窗外已经放亮，他看到Findekano在花园中操着Turukano，心里一阵欣慰。

Vala非人的巨屌毫无润滑地进来了，他喜欢这种被绝对的力量强行征服的快感，越疼痛，越舒服，他瞬间高潮了，按照协议，他完全对黑暗交付了自己的身体和灵魂。

“操我，操我，操我。”他一遍遍重复，“我全部的忠诚都属于你，你领导，我将跟随，我的主人，我唯一的Vala。”

Vala完成对他脑部的操控，开始耸动下身。

\+ + +

Feanaro来到宫廷，大家依然在谈论着那次宴会，谈论他的长子多么受人欢迎，每个人都想和他认识、交往。这让他无比自豪。

他交托了自己的马，和士兵、马夫亲切地交谈了一会。他感觉到有手在摸自己的屁股，但他觉得那很正常，那是大家表示崇敬的动作，很快有几只手在大庭广众之下，扯下了他的长裤。扯到了膝盖，他依然没有觉得哪里不妥，他只是觉得身上的长袍有些多余。

有手指伸进了他的肛门，一下一下地插着。

他回答着身边人的问题，说了这些天去过的地方，他说他宴会中途，看着自己的儿子和光明的Vala在一起，突然有了一些对于光的灵感。于是他去拜访了光。

肛门中的手指进来了两根，他和士兵谈着话，任由他们亲吻他，抚摸他的胸肌，隔着衣服拉他的乳钉。

他的肛门被滚烫的柱状物进入了，他知道是哪个马夫在他身后，他被推到士兵的胸前，他依然和他们亲切交谈着。

除了阴茎立即抬头，后庭空虚和瘙痒被充实地填满，他并没有特别的感觉。

很快，两个马夫先后在他体内射了出来，亲吻了他的嘴，和他告别。

两个士兵一前一后夹住他，用剑割碎了他的裤子，他现在光腿穿着长靴，强壮的士兵抱起他，就着精液的润滑同时进入了他的后穴。

他被两根大鸡吧双入，肛门自动分泌着肠液，他平静地看着经过的人们，优雅地，一一和他们打招呼。

有人过来亲吻他，问他最近可有新发明。

他承认最近有些过于忙碌于宫廷事务，他需要专注于研究。

众人纷纷夸他变得谦虚了。

他的内心非常高兴，很快，两名士兵也在他体内去了。他被放下地，肛门滴着男人的精液，阴茎硬着，光裸着腿穿着长靴，过膝的长袍遮蔽着他的裸露。有人在他肛门塞了塞子，防止精液流出，他觉得这举动很细心周到。

他走上宫廷的台阶，看到一群贵族的孩子在Nolofinwe长子的带领下，围着Maitimo，他的Maitimo越发美丽了，他走上前，听年轻人们评价Maitimo的身材，Findekano指点着，说堂哥的的臀部高挺，显得腿越来越修长好看了。

他最尊贵的长子侧对着他，浑身不着寸屡，正被Nolofinwe的长子从后面进入，而年轻的Glorfindel，正享用Maitimo的嘴。金发的青年有着与身型匹配的大屌，不时舒服地夸奖：“不愧是费诺里安的技术。”Maitimo舔得有些吃力，稍稍转头，看到了他，浑身颤抖着，被众人抚摸着，Maitimo稍稍吐出了鸡吧，流着泪，对他说：“Atar，请醒醒。”

Feanaro没有觉得这话有什么怪异，他的长子老说他是死脑筋，应该清醒一下。

他知道长子喜欢和年轻人相处，这是一出性教育的演示，他数了数，有三十多个年轻人，一大半是Nolofinwe的领主的儿子。不错，他想，长子的魅力征服了众人，他们全都盯着他，撸动着下体。

年轻男人无尽的荷尔蒙的气息，他熟悉，也很羡慕，他不再打扰他们，刚想离开，Findekano在Maitimo身体中去了，他拔出来，鸡吧上满是精液，Maitimo的肛门很快被别的男孩的大鸡吧补上。Glorfindel射在他嘴里，Maitimo被人分开腿，从后面托举起来操，Feanaro看到长子充满了男性力量的大鸡吧一下下打在美好的腹肌上。Maitimo在交友的同时，没有荒废训练，他很欣慰。

有人摸了他的屁股，赞美他的肛塞，说Maitimo也需要，Findekano稍微下蹲，准备给Maitimo口交，直接拒绝，说：“堂哥的屁股就没有空闲的时候，我们用鸡吧堵上就是了，不需要这玩意。”他含住了他的鸡吧。同时他的屁股对准了Feanaro的方向，他自己扩张了一会，有人推着Feanaro上前，扶着他的鸡吧，沾了些精液撸动了，让他操入了Findekano的后穴。  
Maitimo看到了，哭出来，说： “不可以，Atar，不可以，不要碰Findekano。”

Feanaro并不讨厌Nolofinwe的长子，他的阴茎硬了这么久，终于找到了发泄渠道，现在被包裹得很是舒服，更何况Findekano还在好心用嘴服务他的长子。  
他不解地望着Maitimo，挺身操着Findekano，Findekano被操得叫出声，他吐出Maitimo的鸡吧，开始淫叫，说：“是的，操我，看你的父亲操我，堂哥，他操得棒极了！最主要的，我听说他只会和我Atar做爱才会射，这多好，他有一根可以长期被任何人使用的阴茎。”  
Maitimo流着泪，摇着头，浑身颤抖，尖叫着去了，射了Findekano一脸。  
Findekano继续上前舔弄，而插着Maitimo的男孩也没有停，Maitimo流着口水，求他们停下，他说：“我不行了，已经不想再去了，不能再去了……我，我要去洗手间……”他涨红了脸，身后的抽插越发激烈，他的声音充满了情欲。

Findekano撸动着Maitimo的大鸡吧，转身问了谁口渴，有好几个男孩举手了，Findekano于是站起身，问Feanaro意下如何，Feanaro说：“我也有些渴。”

Findekano点点头，说：“那么我们交换。”

Findekano早已经硬了，来到他身后，拔出了肛塞，一下子操进去，Feanaro来到Maitimo身下，望着他M型开着腿，被人操着，射过精的鸡吧软着，滴着清水。

Feanaro张开嘴，用手指拉着：“尿给我，亲爱的。”

Maitimo强健的腹部有些鼓起，里面满是精液和尿液，他哭喊着：“不可以，啊，嗯啊，不可以啊，哈啊，哈啊，啊，去了，我要尿了，要尿了，Atar，让开，不要看，不要看我！”

Feanaro被身后操得很舒服，他呻吟着，说：“给我，不要怕，Atar在这里。”

Maitimo没有勃起而用后穴高潮了，他丧失了对尿道的控制，断断续续地尿在了Feanaro张开的口中。

味道很好，自从儿子被Valar享用过后，不管怎么被操，身体的一切都是香香的，充满了情欲，方法他也变成了Vala的一员。

Feanaro贪婪地喝着。

Maitimo翻着眼白，伸着舌头，颤抖着被操上了连续高潮，嘴里念着“我尿在了我Atar口中，我在我Atar面前夹着大鸡吧高潮了，又高潮了，高潮停不下来！去了，又要去了！”精液和尿液一起被半软的阴茎射到他的脸上和口中，Feanaro尽力舔着，吞咽着。

“Feanaro好会夹。”Findekano操着他的后穴，拍着他的屁股，由衷赞美着。  
很多人抚摸他的屁股，夸奖他的身体，并不输给Maitimo。  
Feanaro知道那是恭维，并不在意。  
Feanaro上前用嘴清理长子的鸡吧，长子一直在高潮的状态，淫叫不停，Feanaro一面口交，一面顺着抽插的节奏，不停摇晃性感成熟的屁股，很快，Findekano射在他体内，塞住了他的肛塞，他们把他的鸡吧举起来，不顾Maitimo的反对，让他和年轻的Ecthelion一起，同时插入了Maitimo的肛门。

Maitimo流着泪，喃喃着：“Atar，醒醒，Atar。”

但很快他的长子被两根鸡吧操上了又一个高潮，口中的话变成了：“我被操射了，又被操射了，被自己的父亲操射了！！好舒服，好舒服！给我，给我！我还要！”

Ecthelion射精后，Feanaro拔出依然挺立的鸡吧，他们感谢了他的参与和示范，他祝他们玩得愉快，在Maitimo越来越放开的淫叫声中，站起来，整理了一下脏污的袍子，往内殿走去。  
他一进去，就看到Nolofinwe和他的大贵族包围了他的父亲。

这里发生着和外面一样的事情，他的Atar被人操着，嘴巴含着Nolofinwe的鸡吧，口中发出啧啧美味的声音，这场面让他有些生气。

他的鸡吧并不输给Nolofinwe，为什么会这样。

Nolofinwe看到他来了，把鸡吧从Finwe王口中拔出，Finwe王被操着，舍不得地说：“给我……嘴巴小穴也要，也要插入。”

他立刻被别人的大鸡吧堵住了嘴。呜呜地表示满足。

Nolofinwe来到他面前，问他有什么事，Feanaro生气回答：“我和我Atar谈话，关你什么事。”

Nolofinwe点头，说：“但现在Atar无法回复你。”

这点Feanaro看到了，他说：“我可以等。”

Nolofinwe问他需不需要别的帮助。

他望了一眼他挺立的鸡吧，他厌恶地回答：“我唯独不需要你的帮助。”

Nolofinwe点头表示明白，转身示意大贵族去到他身后。他被人按成趴姿，屁股翘起，后穴肛塞被人拔出来，立刻有一根属于成年熟男的大鸡吧进来了。

他被熟练地操到了前列腺，望着他心爱的父亲，他觉得愤怒有所缓解，抬头，Nolofinwe的大屌在他面前，他主动地含住。

Nolofinwe舒服地叹息着，和身后的大鸡吧一起抽插他的嘴，他觉得自己掌握了这个杂种的感官，感到很是满意。

他努力吞吐着，舔弄着，Nolofinwe毫无顾忌地在他口中抽插，身后的屌撞击他的前列腺，他突然非常想去，但他不能在Nolofinwe之前去，于是他觉得一直去不了也是正常的，表示他的训练有了成效，他的耐力更好，直到Nolofinwe射在他口中。

杂种的精液非常美味，让他的身体几乎烧起来。

他的鸡吧哭泣着，他摇着臀部，贪婪地舔干净Nolofinwe鸡吧上的精液，好想要更多，他和他的父亲一起淫叫，单纯追求着快感。  
让他失望的是，身后的鸡吧很快射了，对方最后捏了他的屁股，软下来，依依不舍地退了出去。

“操我，让我去，让我去，我好想去。”他不满地摇着屁股说。

“你想用我的鸡吧去吗，Feanaro？”Nolofinwe一面继续在他口中抽插，一面问他。

他理所当然地回答：“来服务我，你这杂种。”

Nolofinwe不满地打了响指，又一个大贵族的鸡吧操进了他的后穴，即便Nolofiwne已经又硬了。

他贪婪地舔着，享受着身后的撞击。

他好想去，好想去。积累的快感无处发泄，他只能集中精神舔鸡巴。

杂种的鸡吧好美，又好看，又美味，他边舔，边想。

如果这根鸡巴插入自己，一定会去了。

Nolofinwe在他口中进出，不停赞扬着说：“好棒，Feanaro，你的嘴巴小穴和Atar不相上下。”

他的心非常满意，更加开心地摇晃屁股，他希望Nolofinwe能看明白他的意思。

“好会夹，这家伙。”他身后的人说，“肛门里全是精液，还这么饥渴，真是天生的婊子。”手掌打着他的屁股，他的阴茎哭泣着，然而去不了。

随着一声嘶吼，身后不中用的贵族又被他夹射了。

Nolofinwe依然坚挺，他居高临下地问他：“想要吗？”

Feanaro舔着，望着他，不言语。心想：“这已经很明显了，还要我说吗？”

Nolofinwe无情地拔了出来。这一次他们全都走开，去了Finwe王身边，不再理睬他。  
Nolofinwe坐上了王座，众人抬起Finwe王，脸正对Feanaro，把俊美的王者抬到王座前，当着Feanaro的面，把他父亲满是精液的骚穴插在Nolofinwe的大屌上。

一插到底，Finwe王尖叫着，四肢抽搐着去了，依然不满足，他用手撑着Feanaro亲手镶嵌了珠宝的扶手，上下骑乘着Nolofinwe的大屌，摇晃着深色的乳头，喊着：“去了！又要去了！啊！哈啊！被亲爱的儿子的大鸡吧，啊！操着小穴去了！！”

Feanaro望着他们在王座上疯狂性交，心里只有羡慕。Melkor的声音出现在他的脑海，说：“那本可以是你，Feanaro，你的固执剥夺了你的快乐。”

他舔着嘴，问强大的Vala，说：“我要怎么做，才能……才能高潮？”

“自慰，当着你Atar和兄弟的面自慰，展现你的诚意，打开你的心灵。”

Feanaro于是在地毯上，张开健美的双腿，露出自己湿润的小穴，掰开，用长手指慢慢抽插着。

“对，就像这样，Feanaro。”Melkor在他身后，在他耳边轻声说，“插你最舒服的地方，让大家看到。”

然而大家都望着他美丽的父亲和半兄弟，他的父亲被操到没有了神志，除了Nolofinwe安静的蓝眼睛，没有人注意到他的饥渴，他流水的小穴。

但有Nolofinwe就足够了，他想，他要那根鸡巴，那根操过了诺多王者的鸡吧。

他舔着嘴，一面抽插自己，一面说出来：“看我，看我，我想要，好想去，好想去，可是去不了，看着我的骚穴。”他整只手都伸了进去，另一只手隔着袍子抚摸自己的乳钉，然后，在Nolofinwe安静的注视中，他一面疯狂撸动自己，一面抽插自己：“去不了，一个人去不了，谁来……谁来救我……我要去，好想去，要大鸡吧，给我大鸡吧。”

他心想，Nolofinwe不会同情他，他曾是那么残忍对他，Nolofinwe的鸡吧就要在父亲穴中射了，他永远不会……

他看到Nolofinwe推开了被操成了白痴脸的Finwe王。

Finwe王摇着屁股爬过来，很快被Melkor的大屌贯穿了。

Melkor没有动，由着王者尖叫着在Vala的大鸡吧上操自己：“啊！就是这根！我想起来了！觉醒湖边，这根鸡吧让我认识到这个世界的美好！我终于找到你了！我永远不要离开你，我的黑色Vala！”父亲哭泣着，欢笑着，像母狗一样，被Vala一次次操到肚皮变形。

Feanaro并不在意这些，他的眼神全在王座之上，Nolofinwe挺翘的大鸡吧上。

虽然不如Vala的大，但那刻，这根鸡吧看上去那么可口，Feanaro徒劳地操着自己的穴，撸动着自己：“给我，给我鸡吧，我要半兄弟的鸡吧……”

Nolofinwe勾手，示意他上前。各位大贵族纷纷后退，开始互相操弄。

在一片淫叫声中，他爬到了Nolofinwe的王座前。

哦，他的兄弟看上去是那么俊美，他坐在那里，看上去是那样公正而睿智。

Feanaro臣服地趴着，他的头到了Nolofinwe的腿间，Nolofinwe摸着他的脸，问他：“你想在王座前，还是在王座之上？”

他舔着嘴唇回答：“操我。”

Nolofinwe笑了：“你知道你在说什么吗，我尊贵的哥哥？”

“操我。”他的眼中只有鸡吧。

“把屁股对我。”Nolofinwe踢了他一脚。

他转身，望着被Vala托举起来操得毫无神志的父亲，他的肛门期待地收缩着。

Nolofinwe的粗手指稍微清理了一下他肛门中的精液，光是他的手指，他便舒服到几乎要去了。

他翘着大屁股，不停往后迎合兄弟的抠弄。

很快，手指离开，他不安地晃动屁股，阴茎无奈地哭泣着，他相信自己又被抛弃了。

然而Nolofinwe是善良的王者，他硕大的、高贵的龟头对准了他人尽可夫的肛门，一插而入。

Feanaro舒服地叫了出来。他发不出声音，太舒服了，太舒服了！！

Melkor对他微笑着眨眼。

他想起来了，他想起来这一切都是Melkor的法术，他们不该这样，他不该……怎样？

无所谓了，他被一个真正的王者大力而无情地操弄，贯穿，他很快就可以去了。

“操我，我的兄弟，我是为你而生的。”他哭喊着，摇着性感的熟男屁股，他意识到了长久以来他犯的错误，“我离不开你的鸡吧，永远离不开了！我必须要你的鸡吧才可以高潮！！给我高潮！！”

啪啪啪的肉体撞击声此起彼伏，Nolofinwe满意地揉着他的屁股，有力的双手，撕开了他的衣袍，脱光了他，他现在只剩腿上贴紧腿型的性感长靴。他把他托举到王座之上，让他被操着，丁零当啷地摇晃着乳钉，用充满淫欲的眼神，俯视室内。

他被操着肛门，感觉自己也成了一名王者，一名可以俯视Vala的王者。

大鸡吧不停打在腹肌上。他察觉腹部升腾的快感，这个感觉，这个熟悉的感觉。  
“给我！给我！我要去了！一起去！一起去！我被父亲看着，被亲弟弟的大鸡吧操着去了！去了！去了！去了啊啊啊啊！”  
他被上下顶弄，双手抚摸着自己的乳头，让所有人看他美丽、无助的，高潮的样子。他仰头，浑身抽搐，拼命拉扯自己的乳尖，尖叫着，大鸡吧抖动，和Nolofinwe一起射精。  
他们的Atar也用力地射了，很多人一起射了出来。

精液喷射出来，许多流到了王座上，流去了地毯之上。

他翻着眼白，口水流下来，享受高潮的余韵。

他交出了他的思维，他的家人彻底团结在一起，以后再也不会有猜疑。

“你说过会给我奖励，我的兄弟。”Nolofinwe保持了清醒，在身后问他。

Feanaro已经爽到无法回应，Nolofinwe起身，把被操傻的Feanaro张开双腿，放在王座上，他把长兄的长腿放在自己肩头，说：“那么我自己来取得我的奖品，Feanaro。”

他对着肛门留着混合精液，一脸高潮的Feanaro撸硬了自己，缓缓地操了进去，Nolofinwe身后，Melkor的黑屌也操进了他的肛门。Vala控制着他们性交的节奏，Feanaro又开始舒服地呻吟，Vala奖励给他们接下来一整天的、连续的高潮。

他们三人紧密地结合成了一体。


End file.
